


Rewrite the stars

by Historymaker99



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), youtube - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 03:04:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13731774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historymaker99/pseuds/Historymaker99
Summary: Phan 1900s AU this is the scene from the greatest showman with dan and phil singing rewrite the stars.





	Rewrite the stars

**Author's Note:**

> Dan and phil early 1900s au dan is philip Carlyle and dan is Annie wheeler so basically it's them singing the song rewrite the stars like they are the two in the musical scene

Dans heart twists as he watches phil practice for the big show. Phil looks at him sadly. “Society says it's wrong dan two men can't love each other you know that there would only be pain for both of us”. 

Dan hums softly and begins to sing  
You know I want you  
It's not a secret I try to hide  
I know you want me  
So don't keep saying our hands are tied  
You claim it's not in the cards  
And fate is pulling you miles away  
And out of reach from me  
But you're here in my heart  
So who can stop me if I decide  
That you're my destiny?

What if we rewrite the stars?  
Say you were made to be mine  
Nothing could keep us apart  
You'd be the one I was meant to find  
It's up to you, and it's up to me  
No one can say what we get to be  
So why don't we rewrite the stars?  
Maybe the world could be ours  
Tonight

phil sighs as he walks up to dan kisses his cheek and steps back   
You think it's easy  
You think I don't want to run to you  
But there are mountains  
And there are doors that we can't walk through  
I know you're wondering why  
Because we're able to be  
Just you and me  
Within these walls  
But when we go outside  
You're gonna wake up and see that it was hopeless after all

Tears come to phils eyes as his heart slowly breaks.  
No one can rewrite the stars  
How can you say you'll be mine?  
Everything keeps us apart  
And I'm not the one you were meant to find  
It's not up to you, it's not up to me  
When everyone tells us what we can be  
How can we rewrite the stars?  
Say that the world can be ours  
Tonight

they step close to each other and take each other's hands   
All I want is to fly with you  
All I want is to fall with you  
So just give me all of you  
It feels impossible  
It's not impossible  
Is it impossible?  
Say that it's possible

they lean in and kiss and then pull away  
How do we rewrite the stars?  
Say you were made to be mine?  
Nothing can keep us apart  
Cause you are the one I was meant to find  
It's up to you, and it's up to me  
No one can say what we get to be  
And why don't we rewrite the stars?  
Changing the world to be ours

phil steps up close to dan and whispers  
You know I want you  
It's not a secret I try to hide  
But I can't have you  
We're bound to break and  
My hands are tied

“I love you so much” dan croaks out. “I know” phil whispers. “I just wish things could be different so we could be together”. He walks away leaving dan alone as dan slowly breaks down in tears.


End file.
